


Supermarket Skirmish

by thepastelforestprince



Series: October themed Kylux Fics [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kylo is last minute candy shopping, M/M, he encounters Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepastelforestprince/pseuds/thepastelforestprince
Summary: I felt kind of unsatisfied about how I left the first chapter, so here you go. Imagine work the next day for these two. Damn. Anyways, I hope you guys liked it!





	1. Chapter 1

Kylo had no idea why he had waited until the literal last minute, the day before Halloween before buying candy. There was barely anything there, except a few bags of candy corn, and he groaned in exasperation, but then he spotted a large bag that had multiple brands of good candy in it, he rushed over, skidding on the floor, before being intercepted by a redhead, who quickly darted off.

Fuck. Kylo scanned the general area of where the redhead had gone, saw him at a checkout and rushed over, riding on his shopping cart. The redhead gave him a strange glare.

Kylo approached, and semi-angrily said "Hey, that's mine." while pointing to the bag of candy.

The stranger sneered at him, rolling his eyes. "I got it first, so actually, it's mine," he said in a foreign accent, perhaps British, and Kylo pouted, and then he had an idea: lay on the charm.

"Oh, please, sir? I really really need it. A lot of kids come to my house every year and I'd hate to disappoint," Kylo whined, but the guy still wasn't buying it, so then as a latch-ditch attempt, Kylo moved even closer, pressing a kiss to the redhead's lips. He felt the redhead make a startled noise against his, but then he realized with shock that he was actually kissing him back.

The cashier raised an eyebrow, tapping a manicured nail on the register in slight impatience, and Kylo moved them around, still kissing this total stranger, before shooting a large arm out, grabbing not only his bag but two more, and then running off before the stranger could see what happened, and when he finally did notice, releasing an annoyed yell, Kylo grinned from Checkout isle 3.


	2. Sweet Revenge

Kylo handed the bowl out to the trick-or-treaters, and they all sang a chorus of "Thank you~!", before running over to the next house. He hadn't been lying when he said he needed that candy. Kylo yawned, checked his watch: 11:00 PM. He had stayed up all of the previous night putting up decorations. He still felt kind of bad for tricking that redhead, but it was for the greater good in the end.

Suddenly, a man with strangely familiar ginger hair and a skeleton costume walked up. "Trick or treat? You're rather good at giving both, as I've found out," And Kylo blanched. It was the redhead from the store.

"I obviously can't get my candy back, but I think you can finish what you started," The man said, before straddling Kylo in his chair, and kissing him deeply as Kylo had in the Supermarket. 

They didn't even know each other's names, but here they were, making out in the middle of Kylo's doorway, some of the redhead's skeleton makeup rubbing off onto Kylo, and Kylo's hand firmly gripping the ginger skeleton's ass.

"Trick or treat?" A teenager's voice cautiously said, and Ginger broke, turning to the kid and breathlessly saying "Take the whole bowl," and the kid complied, quickly scurrying away.

"I don't even know your name," Kylo panted, before sucking bruises into the man's neck, kneading at his ass.

"Hux, and you're Kylo. I know you from work, you jackass," Hux said, and Kylo gaped at him. He was currently making out with his Boss's favorite employee. His co-worker who he rarely ever talked to. That's why he had seemed so familiar in the Supermarket!

Hux surged forward again, gripping Kylo's thick wavy hair tightly, Kylo purring in response, which was absolutely appropriate considering he was dressed as a cat. The cat ears he had been wearing fell on the floor, forgotten, as the candle in the pumpkin flickered, casting an eerie shadow on the dark lawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt kind of unsatisfied about how I left the first chapter, so here you go. Imagine work the next day for these two. Damn. Anyways, I hope you guys liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, but yeah. Kylo you little sneak. I hope you guys liked it, and be sure to look out for more bc I'm going to be trying to do at least one Halloween-themed fic a day.


End file.
